Phineas y Ferb:Amor en Danville
by juancarlos1993
Summary: romance futbol y romance claro que si .en este fic sere el asesor de todos ya que aparezco en el fic
1. Phineas y Ferb:Amor en Danville

Hola a todos soy juan carlos y este es mi primer fic como no de la exitosa serie de Disney Phineas y ferb . En este fic habrá phinbella y ferbchen (a mi me encantan estas parejas) pero habra tambien irvitie(irving y katie) y en el que yo saldre y una chica en el que yo quedara prendado (pero saldra mas adelante) Descargo de Responsabilidad:Ninguno de los personajes son mios excepto Juan Carlos(ese soy yo) la chica(cuyo nombre se desvelara mas tarde) y otros muchos.

PHINEAS Y FERB:AMOR EN DANVILLE Capitulo 1 la mudanza

Mi nombre es Juan Carlos tengo el apellido Domenech y Tengo 17 desde que mi amor se fue me quede triste pero no me dijo a donde iba

Flashback: hace 3 meses

Chica:juan carlos me mudo a otro sitio no puede ser a donde? Pregunto Alterado Juan Carlos No te lo puedo decir. Adios. Dijo la chica y se fue Snif se fue dijo llorando Juan Carlos

Fin del Flashback:

y por eso me mude tambien. a una ciudad donde la diversion habia a mogollon:Danville

Enrique:ya hemos

Lucas:si que bieenn Animate Juan Carlos

siii dijo algo triste Juan Carlos

desde que Florina le dejo esta triste dijo mi madre si pero debera comprenderlo dijo mi padre mientras yo pensaba

Y con mi famillia enpiezo otra vida

Ya hemos llegado Mapel drive Casualidadmente hemos mudado a la misma calle que dos increibles chicos que se pasan muy bien el Verano:se trata de Phineas Flint y Ferb Flecher mientras Phineas y ferb en el Arbol Ferb hemos pensado que podriamos construir un Auricular gigante Dijo Phineas

Phineas es un chico que hace 3 semanas cumplio 11 años mientras ferb tiene 12 Hola Phineas Que estas Haciendo? Dijo Isabella Hola Isabella. Dijo Phineas Sonriendola Isabella Tiene 11 años tambien y esta enamorada de Phineas desde hace 4 años Ferb sabe lo de isabella y juan carlos tambien.

Chicos han llegado 2 chicos al vecindario dijo Linda vale Mama Dijo Phineas y Candance sale al paso A Donde creeis que vais dijo ella Candance tiene 16 años y esta enamorada de Jeremy por no decir que es su novio.  
>vamos a ver a los nuevos vecinos y ella dijo ah pues os acompaño y fueron justo al lado izquierdo Holaa dijo Phineas Hola Debes de ser Phineas .Yo me llamo Juan Carlos Isabella llega y dijo hola pero que Chico mas lindo dijo ella Enamorada Y juan Carlos se quedo con una cara confundida Que. dijo Juan Carlos Digo encantada de Conocerte se corregio la monocha Ah vale me llamo Juan carlos y entra lucas Holaa dijo Lucas y este es mi hermano pequeño Lucas con el me paso bien torturandolo dijo juan carlos tocando la cara de su hermano para Juan Carlos se quejaba Lucas y se soltaba Y tu debes de Ser Candance Mucho gusto Encantada de Conocerte Juan Carlos Bueno enseguida vendremos a ver vuestra casa es que acabamos de llegar y estamos descansando. Dijo Juan Carlos Ah pues nos veremos despues dijo Phineas y se fueron Ah y perry? Dijo Juan Carlos Perry entra en un tubo de super Mario bros y llega al cuartel Buenos dias Agente Pi Carl prepara el almuerzo dijo el Mayor Monogran enseguida Señor dijo el Becario y el mayor monogran dijo Hemos Sabido que el Dr Doofersmiz ha hecho otra de sus compras sorpechosas.8400 Bonbillas de alta frecuencia,9700 tornillos y 120 comics. Quien esta loco para tal mision sera averiguarlo y poner Corto.<br>Y Perry coge el aerodeslizador y va para alla Ya esta Señor dijo Carl y se lo da muy bien (se lo come) Puaff te pedi jamon que queso no tomate y queso dijo Monogran Lo siento señor Dijo el Becario

mientras en la casa de Isabella Ese chico Juan Carlos es Lindo. Mas que Phineas . Pero Isabella piensa con solo verlo me enamore de el y eso que se mudo pero Como puede ser. con Phineas tambien Paso Flashback:hace 4 años Phineas:Hola como te llamas?  
>Yo me llamo Isabella dijo ella bonito Nombre y ese es mi hermanastro Ferb encantada Ferb quieres Jugar? Dijo Phineas No luego y el dijo: vale pues hasta luego<p>

Y entonces Isabella se enamora de Phineas:por su rostro ,su forma de ser y etc Fin del Flashback como se Tomara Phineas.

y efectivamente en la casa de Phineas y Ferb

Isabella se ha enamorado de Juan Carlos Dijo Ferb

Si dijo Phineas Celoso (parece que esta enamorado de Isabella)  
>¿entonces te Gusta Isabella? Dijo Ferb( es que ahora habla mas)<br>si Avengonzado¿ que hago? Esta enamorada por el dijo Phineas

pues pelea contra el dijo Ferb

Si Ferb ahora que hablas mas que antes me has dado una buena idea

Y Ahora que? Isabella enamorada de Juan Carlos y Phineas de Isabella. y Ferb ahora Habla mas que antes.¿por que? Y Perry de Camino a la Guarida de Doofersmiz ¿Que pasara? ¿Habra una lucha entre Phineas Y Juan Carlos por Isabella? ¿Detendra Perry el plan de Doofersmiz?  
>todo esto en el segundo capitulo de Phineas y Ferb:Amor en Danville<p>

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? A mi personaje le he puesto el paper de Conquistador y de un hermano algo cariñoso y He puesto a Phineas Enamorado pero claro lo tendra dificil ya que Isabella se ha enamorado de mi pero tranquilos Juan Carlos no esta enamorado de tanto los que quieren que Phineas y Isabella sean Pareja pueden estar tranquilitos ya que prefiero Phinbella que Juancabella jejeje . Bueno dejen sus Reviews y espero que os haya gustado en unos dias el segundo capitulo .asi que como dije en el fic Hasta Luego


	2. Phineas y Ferb:Amor en Danville:cap 2

Hola ya he vuelto continuo con mi fantic Phineas y Ferb :AMOR EN DANVILE se trata de un fantic en que el amor y el Romance predominan mas de la cuenta bueno eso es lo que se refiere el Titulo

bueno os dejo al corriente de todo:Juan Carlos(moa) y mi familia se mudaron a Danville si preguntais que como sucedio simplemente en el Fantic mi primo pasa del CD LLOSA Al DANVILLE CF(que precisamente es en tercera al igual que el otro) bueno llegaron a Danville y conocieron a sus vecinos y Isabella se enamora de Juan Carlos anque el no se enamora de ella(anque mas tarde en unos capitulos llegara aiguien que si la enamorara) bueno y Phineas confiesa que esta enamorado de Isabella por lo que habra un conflicto entre phineas y yo

descargo de responsabilidad(anque ya lo sabeis logico): los personajes no son mios execpto juan carlos y otros que incorporare mas tarde

alli os dejo con el segundo Capitulo: UNA PELEA POR ISABELLA

PHINEAS Y FERB:AMOR EN DANVILLE

CAPITULO 2 : UNA PELEA POR ISABELLA

Era ya sabado por la mañana y Juan carlos se levanta

Son las 9 y mi hermano juega a las 10 con su nuevo equipo dijo juan carlos sondormido

Lucas su hermano juega al futbol de posicion Portero al parecer el Danville CF al verle jugar en un Partido del CD LLOSA Cadete contra el supremo de Canals que ganaron los primeros 8-5 se interesaron por el ya que el portero de ellos se paso al Juvenil Danville y entonces le ficharon por eso se mudaron dejando a todos sus amigos incluida una que le atraia

ah los deje atras dijo juan carlos en especial a una que se llama ..

Juan carlos vistete dijo su madre

ya Voy mama dijo el contento

y sonando la cancion de los rebujitos juan carlos se vestia

vivimos la nostagia de la vida

sufrimos el castigo del destino

con lo bonita y corta que es la vida

debieramos ser mejor amigo

no se como ni cuando sucedio

era tan bueno noble y sencillo

pero enseño la muerte la mando

dejando para siempre el Camino

ya lo di el parruquito mio ven con papa

he venido papa no que voy con este

y en la curva de la calle de la nueba

los dos encontaron para siempre aqui la muerte

y ahora que tiene una penaaa

y ahora que tiene una penaaaa

largo de esa familia siempre viviran por ella

y ahora que tiene una penaaa

y ahora que tiene una penaaaa

largo de esa familia siempre viviran por ella

Buena Cancion si menos mal que me traje el ordenador que si no dijo contento juan carlos

y se va al futbol

pero antes phineas sale al paso enfadado

JUAN CARLOS Dijo phineas enfadado(claro esta celoso) vamos a pelear por Isabella

Isabella? Pero si no estoy enamorado de ella contesto confundido Juan Carlos

Como. no te creo y Golpea a Juan Carlos

Auchh para ser un Niño eres fuerte pero dejame decirte Ella no me atrae y esta enamorada de ti

En serio dijo Phineas impactado por lo que dijo

si lo de Isabella enamorada de mi es Idea mia es decir ella y yo lo planeamos juntos

Flashback:hace unos 4 dias

Isabella visito a Juan Carlos en la llosa

Hola eres Juan Carlos dijo ella

si ese soy yo le contesto el y tu debes de ser Isabella le pregunto el

si Como es que me conoces? Le pregunto Isabella

pues porque veo Phineas y Ferb dijo Juan Carlos

entonces sabes que pregunta Isabella

que estas enamorada de Phineas si te comprendo yo estoy bueno atraido por. le acerca al oido

y lo dijo su interes amoroso

Que. no es un poco joven esa chica?pregunto perdon eso lo dicen a Phineas añadio ella

si si que lo es y no pasa nada vaya ya parezco a el en cuando lo dicen jajaja dijo juan carlos tranquilo ahora bien te ayudare con lo de Phineas le dijo como ya sabes me mudo a tu ciudad en 3 dias finge que te enamoras de mi y veras como phineas cae enamorado de ti anque claro me costara un golpe por ello pero lo tendras dijo juan carlos sonriendo

Gracias Juan Carlos y espero que funcione se Fue Isabella contenta

ojala dijo el

Fin del Flashback

bueno parece que ya he cumplido una parte Phineas enamorado y Isabella contenta dijo sasisfecho juan carlos

y alli Va Isabella

Mision Cumplida Juan carlos y se chocan la Mano en señal de amistad.

Y Juan carlos lo siento por el golpe dijo triste Phineas es que estaba celoso y

No pasa nada Phineas me lo merecia por lo del plan dijo juan carlos

si Phineas eres mio por fin dijo Isabella y le beso y Phineas cae dormido enamorado(eso que cuanto te besa la chica de tus sueños te desmayas) pues si Isabella eso desmuestra que esta enamorado de ti

Jingle musical:perfido doofersmiz SLLLL

Perry destruye la pared

ah perry el ornitorrinco como siempre llegas en el momento inoportuno y quiero decir que llegas en el MOMENTO INOPORTUNO y encierra a perry en una jaula de metal de oro

ah perry sabes que es lo que mas me fastidia las mudanzas y por eso con mi destruyemudanzaineitor destruire las mudanzas y asi se acabaran las bienvenidas a los nuevos jajajaja solo tengo que esperar 30 minutos es que necessita mucha energia asi son las maquinas

mientras perry traia por suerte una cosa que sale fuego

mientras Isabella va con juan carlos al club de acampada

es aquí dijo Isabella

ya sabia donde estaba dijo Juan carlos

mientras como siempre Gretchen dice

viene aiguien vamos posicion de defensa

y Isabella dice: si. es gretchen es que reforzamos la seguridad desde que buford arraso las bandas

que Buford hizo eso que cruel dice Juan carlos

y para colmo adysson se enamoro de el dice Isabella

Que. dijo Juan carlos sorprendido que adysson se enamoro de Buford? Desde cuando? Pregunto juan carlos

desde hace 2 semanas me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie y acabo de romper su promesa. Dijo Isabella

no te preocupes su secreto esta a salvo prometio Juan carlos

es Isabella y quien es ese chico tan guapo pregunto Holly y milly que se enamoran de el

si es cierto es ella y el es tan guapo pero no como ferb dijo Gretchen

les dejare pasar y abre la puerta

Que estais haciendo

quien es ese chico es tu Novio? Pero no te Gusta Phineas? Pregunto Gretchen curiosa

No es mi Novio es mi nuevo amigo y Vecino ah y me ayudo a conquistar a Phineas dijo Isabella

y Holly y milly se acercaron enbobadas a Juan carlos

que chico mas guapooo fiu fiu dijeron ellas

y supongo que se enamoraron de mi es que a mi me pasa a menudo

en cambio Gretchen y adysson le felicitaron

gracias como te llamas?le preguntaron

me llamo Juan Carlos y me alegro ayudar a Isabella con lo de Phineas(ahora son Novios)

y le felicitaron A Isabella por haber conseguido que Phineas sea su Novio

bueno solo quedan Gretchen y Adysson para tener novio ohoh dijo Isabella ayy dejarme Holly y Juan carlos ya que ellas le estaban besandole en la mejilla .

Bueno dos mas en la lista pero juan carlos le gusta otra susurro a Gretchen y Adysson .

Y muy lejos en la llosa 9 meses mas tarde(al inicio de otro verano)

quieres a Juan carlos No? Dijo una niña

si contesto una ñiña de pelo Marron y cuerpo de Tenista

y por lo que sabemos se fue a Danville dijo su amiga intima

si contesto la niña y voy a por el han pasado 9 meses desde que se fue y le extraño dijo ella

**Bueno aquí dejo el trama con muchos enamorados: holly y Milly enamoradas de Juan carlos,Gretchen de Ferb, Y Adysson de Buford. Me he olvidado de Katie pero es que sera una protagonista del tercer capitulo .y por si fuera poco una ñiña de la llosa quiere a Juan carlos y va a por el¿lo conseguira? Se enamorara Juan carlos de ella? En el tercer capitulo sabremos como se llama y en el que Ferb confiesa que esta enamorado de Gretchen y en el que Katie y Irving se enamoraran a primera y conseguira Detener Perry el plan de esto en el cap carlos se enamora.**


End file.
